Term of the Week Archive
=Term of the Week Archive= 2012 December *''Week of the 2nd:'' 'Claw-Tank' n. A well built piece of Astro Technology. Claw tanks are massive Astro units that are complete with a claw, launcher disks, rockets, a double barrel cannon, and large orange treads. *''Week of the 9th: Olympus Mons '''n. A volcano on Mars. The largest known volcano in the solar system. Also the sight of a major battle between Astro and Alien factions. *''Week of the 16th: Hyper Carrier n.'' An Alien vehicle that can transition from attack mode to stealth mode quickly. It cane be used on assaults as well as special missions, and in addition, it can transport Alien troops. 2013 January*''Week of the 1st'': Attack ''v.'' The act of assaulting. Occurs often on Mars. *''Week of the 13th: ''Mothership ''n.'' The mother of all alien ships, this massive cruiser towers above all the rest. With 3 detachable sections, two turrets, and a cannon, this formidable battleship is a fearsome adversary. *''Week of the 27th: ''MT-101 Armored Drilling Unit ''n. This vehicle is the largest astro miner on mars. With 4 giant armored legs, a laser cannon, and a massive drill, this mining/battle machine gets the job done. '''February'*''Week of the 3rd:'' Phobos ''n. One of Mars' two moons, Phobos is thought to be a captured asteroid. Total lunar eclipses of Phobos occur almost every night. *''Week of the 10th: Stealthy ''adj. Intending to escape observation according to Webster. On Mars, both the aliens and the astros have stealth vehicles, which they use for spying as well as for ambushing. *''Week of the 17th: CAMM ''n. CAMM stands for Crystal Alien Map Maker. It is an extension of CrystAlien Conflict where you can build the levels. *''Week of the 24th: Plateau ''n. An area of fairly level ground. Also called tableland. Plateaus are often battlegrounds on Mars. '''March'*''Week of the 3rd: ''Rocket ''n. The space shuttle used by the astros to reach Mars. The rocket is mainly used for transportation, but is equipped with laser weaponry just in case. *''Week of the 10th: 'Sand 'n. ''Mars acquires its red color from the dust and sand on its surface. This sand gets everywhere and anywhere, and is cause for constant cleaning of martian conveyances. *''Week of the 17th: 'Fast 'adj. ''On Mars, speed matters. Plenty of vehicals in both factions' fleets are built for speed. Attack and escape is a lot easier if you can get in and out quick. *''Week of the 24th: 'Hypersonic '''adj. If something is described to be hypersonic, it means it can obtain speeds 5 times that of the speed of sound (Mach 5). The astro's Hypersonic Operations Aircraft is a vehicle that is hypersonic. *''Week of the 31st: ''Trike n. A three wheeled astro vehicle that is very quick and useful for exploring and transporting captured aliens. '''April*''Week of the 7th:'' Martian ''adj.'' '''Of or relating to the planet Mars. When the Astros and the Aliens battle on Mars, it is a martian conflict. *''Week of the 14th: Run ''v. The only thing left to do when you've been spotted and are being fired upon. Running is brisker than a walk and requires you to never have both feet on the ground. *''Week of the 21st:'' Fortified v.'' Something that has been strengthened with defensive works is said to be fortified. The astro's Eagle Command base is heavily fortified. *''Week of the 28th: ''Wheel ''n.'' It's round, it rolls, and it's a simple machine. The Astros have several vehicals that have wheels, but no Alien vehicals do. Astro wheels are very large and rugged, mainly to accommodate for the harsh terrain of Mars. May*''Week of the 5th: Space n. The unending and unmeasurable area that our galaxy, and universe, are included in. Earth's distance from Mars averages at 225 million km, and that is puny compared to the distances between other celestial bodies. *''Week of the 12th: ''Alien Commander n. The mighty leader of the Alien forces. The Alien Commander is much taller and stronger than the drones that are at his command. He resides in the Alien Hive. *''Week of the 19th: ''Lava n. Hot molten rock from that has erupted from a volcano or come to the surface by any other means. On Mars, alien lava is portrayed to be a greenish color. *Week of the 26th:' Red '''''adj. Mars is considered to be the "Red Planet." Mars appears red because of the presence of iron oxide dust, or in other words, rust. The planet is covered in it, but the rust layer is only a few millimeters thick in most places. '''June'' *''Week of the 2nd:' Crater 'n.' '''A bowl shaped divot on the surface of a planet or celestial body, usually caused by the explosion of a meteorite's impact. Mars is covered in craters, which provide good cover (depending on the size). *''Week of the 9th: 'Sonar 'n.' '''A system used for detecting the location of an object by emitting sound pulses and calculating the exact distance according to the speed of sound and the amount of time needed for the pulse to return. This system is used by the Aliens. *''Week of the 16th: 'Ares 'n. The name given to what we now know as the planet Mars by the Greeks. The planet was named Mars by the Romans, who conquered the Greeks. *''Week of the 23rd: Laser '''''n. An intense beam of coherent monochromatic light (or other electromagnetic radiation). Most vehicles used by Aliens have laser weapons systems. *''Week of the 30th: ''Hive n. A shelter made of hexagonal sections. The Aliens live in a giant hive on Olympus Mons. '''July *''Week of the 7th:'' Wormhole ''n. ''A hypothetical connection between two (or more) vastly separated regions of space-time. According to the MMW RPG, both Astros and Aliens use wormholes. * Category:Main pages Category:Mars mission wiki